Gods Among Us
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: With Superman now head of a totalitarian regime, and any hero that could stand against him either killed or re-educated Batman and his band of Resistance fighter now look to other dimensions for aid. Using a powerful spell he pulls Konoha's Number 1 Unpredictable ninja, a man who is the best at what he does, and one of the few people who can stop superman. But will it be enough?


So this fanfic is set, kind of, in the Injustice universe where Superman heads a totalitarian regime that has either re-educated most of the world's heroes or killed them.

This fanfic will not only have naruto, but also one OC of mine and Marvel's most badass superhero.

So without further ado… ON WITH THE SHOW.

Chapter 1: Back-up from other dimensions…

Batman was doing something that he once had never thought he'd do, he was standing side by side with the Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, and Ra's Al Ghul, as the one person he saw as his best friend used his superhuman strength to break down the reinforced door to the Batcave, as Circe chanted a spell to bring in some help from other dimensions. With one more mighty blow the door to the Batcave flew past them and embedded itself in the cave wall and in the doorway stood Superman, Deathstroke, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow. Sighing, already knowing where this was going, Batman tossed off his regular gloves in favor of a pair of gloves that had Kryptonite set into the knuckles.

"It doesn't have to be this way Bruce," Superman said, trying to end the fight before he had to drastically hurt his friend, "there doesn't have to be any more bloodshed, now stop this before it goes too far."

"This went too far when you killed Luthor," Batman almost shouted at Superman, recalling with perfect detail how he had focused his heat vision through Luthor's eyes and used it like a scalpel to surgically cut away half of Luthor's brain.

"It had to be done," was all Superman said before he said two words that would change the superhuman revolution, "Take 'em."

Meanwhile with the Naruto in his universe…

Naruto was panting heavily as he stared at his friend Saskue who was perched ontop of the head of Madara Uchiha. Now had this been a month ago Naruto would have thought he was having a case of déjà vu with the situation he found himself in. But after fighting both Obito and the real Madara Uchiha and realizing many years ago that Saskue was beyond saving he quickly swallowed any feeling of nostalgia as he glared at the person he once saw as his brother. Now he had only one thought left in his head as he prepared his ultimate technique.

"It ends now," Naruto told Saskue as he began channeling wind chakra into his Rasengan. Saskue smirked evilly as he prepared a Chidori.

"With your demise dobe," Saskue stated as he jumped at Naruto with his Chidori, ready to end his former friend's life. With little more than an annoyed growl Naruto jumped at Saskue Rasengan ready to tear Saskue apart, even if it was the last thing he did in his entire existence.

Back in the DC Universe…

As the battle raged around her, with Superman's forces trying to get past the unlikely allies Batman had drawn together to stop her, Circe began looking for one mortal in another universe that Batman referred to as the Wolverine, somehow Batman managed to remember someone he fought from an alternate universe for some odd reason, and another from a universe that had little to no technology, but more than made up for it with some mystical power they called chakra. It was then that she used her considerable magical prowess to find the strongest fighter that universe had, what she found was a boy with spikey blonde hair, three whisker looking marks adorning each cheek, cerulean blue eyes, and he was wearing a black trench coat looking jacket with orange flames licking the hems, a burnt orang track suit, some kind of pouch strapped to his right leg, black sandals, and some kind of headband with what looked like a leaf etched into it.

Grinning Circe began the spell to transfer them to their dimension.

With everyone's favorite clawed mutant…

Wolverine was sitting in a bar, in god knows what part of the world, calmly enjoying a beer when some drunken kid started trying to pick a fight. Normally Logan would just brush the kid off and calmly keep drinking his beer. However the kid just would not leave him the hell alone, which was starting to wear on his nerves, until, finally, Logan punched the kid, effectively making the kid sleep off the alcohol in his system. Sighing Logan paid his bill and left the bar. Not even a few seconds after he left the bar did Logan feel woozy, which was odd seeing as how thanks to his healing factor whatever alcohol was in his system should have burned out by now, he then passed out as a dark purple circle surrounded his body and transported him to a fight that would define the rest of his seemingly never ending existence.

Back with Batman…

Currently it was taking every ounce of Batman's more than considerable skill to combat the one person he considered his best friend. Grunting, feeling both his age and the tiredness catching up to him, Bruce ran at Superman and reared his fist back to deliver a punch that would have shattered the jaws of lesser men, however all it did against the Man of Tomorrow was cause him to stumble back a few steps. Quickly following up on his advantage Batman followed up with a quick punch to Superman's gut, a knee to his chin, and then an axe handle like blow to the back of Superman's head. However that wasn't enough to put down the Man of Steel, who growled in anger as he grabbed the Dark Knight around his ankle and lifted him up, just before he took off into the air and threw Batman back to the ground. Grunting in pain, and feeling lucky that his armor had taken the brunt of the impact, Batman got back to his feet just as Superman touched down.

"Surrender Bruce and this will all be over," Clark ordered firmly, silently hoping his friend's stubbornness would die so he wouldn't have to hurt him more.

"Like it was Luthor," Bruce growled out. He then charged at his friend and let out a resounding battle cry as he readied to punch Clark one last time. Just before a flash of purple light almost blinded them both, followed by another equally bright flash of purple light as two new fighters were summoned from their dimensions to aid Batman's forces in overthrowing the Totalitarian regime of Superman and his perverse mockery of the Justice League.

A few minutes earlier with Naruto…

Naruto growled in frustration as he activated his Kyubi Cloak, granting him invulnerability as long as it was activated, and sped towards Saskue, a Rasengan in each hand, but just as the Rasengan's were supposed to connect Saskue activated his Susanoo ability of his Mangekyo Sharingan, granting Saskue invulnerability. Growling Naruto pulled out one of his ace cards, he let Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, take control changing his cloak to that of a giant Fox with nine tails swishing behind it in wind. With a roar that would have made a Kaiju proud, Kurama/Naruto leapt at Saskue and grabbed him in between his massive paws and jumped into the air, then slammed Saskue into the ground, with enough force to crush him if his Susanoo armor hadn't lasted till impact. Kurama then let Naruto take back control, causing the Kyubi Cloak to deactivate.

Panting in exhaustion Naruto walked over to Saskue's fallen and sneered at it, before powering up a wind chakra infused Rasenshuriken and then threw it at Saskue's fallen body, tearing it apart at the atomic level, and he did this till the only thing left of the traitor was his Kusanagi. Picking it up Naruto sighed tiredly before he collapsed in exhaustion. Just as a dark purple circle surrounded him and rose from the ground, making the young man disappear, just before it too vanished from existence.

Back in the Batcave…

Letting a rare grin of triumph cross his features as he saw Wolverine and some blonde headed kid appear.

"Bane get them out of here," Batman shouted. Quickly finished his fight with Green Lantern Bane ran over to the two unconscious people and began pumping enough Venom into his system to help him carry them. With a grunt of exertion Bane picked up Wolverine and then the blonde kid, who was thankfully lighter, and ran out of the Batcave to the rendezvous point. With that everyone else ran to the rendezvous point.

"Detective," Ra's called out from the exit of the Batcave which would lead them all to the rendezvous point.

"Go I'll cover you," Batman shouted at Ra's over his shoulder.

"But," Ra's started, only to be met by a Batman's trademark glare.

"Go now," Batman ordered. With but a nod Ra's closed the door behind him and followed the tunnel to the rendezvous point.

With the door closed Batman stared down Superman as Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Deathstroke fell in on either side of the Last Son of Krypton. With that Batman began trying to formulate a strategy to take them down. He knew that if they rushed him he'd be able to take down Green Arrow and Green Lantern, if they rushed him simultaneously he'd be able to take down Green Lantern and Green Arrow, and with luck Deathstroke, and if he snuck into the shadows he might be able to take down all five of them one by one if Superman's super hearing didn't pick him up, though even Batman knew there was a fat chance of that.

Growling Bruce took the initiative and charged at them, throwing his five foes off balance as he, one normal, lone human charged at them, two of the strongest metahumans, a super soldier, for lack of a better term, an intergalactic officer, and a peerless archer, with a resolve that could match their own.

Meanwhile on a top secret mission inside the Watchtower…

Nightwing, aka Dick Grayson, was leading a four man team consisting of Raven, Miss Martian, and Beastboy, into the Watchtower's holding cells, where only the most truly vile or powerful "villians" were kept. Currently they were trying to recover one who called himself "The Arbiter", one of the few "villians" ever to match the Justice League. Currently they were half way to their objective when alarms started going off all over the Watchtower, letting out a silent curse he had Miss Martian phase down to the holding cells to release the prisoners, to cause a distraction while they tried to make sure of The Arbiter's location. With that done he had Beastboy and Raven cover him while he typed away at a computer in the deserted Monitor Womb. Five minutes later The Arbiter's location was revealed, showing that he was at the very base of the Watchtower.

"Raven teleport to the bottom of the Watchtower, Beastboy you and me are going to secure the teleporters," Nightwing ordered, and with little more than a nod Raven went to secure their objective and Beastboy and Nightwing went to secure the teleporters. When they reached the teleporters they found their old friend, Cyborg, standing there with his arms crossed over his metallic chest as he glared at them.

Without a word said between the three former Titans, Beastboy morphed into a Triceratops and charged at Cyborg, hoping to stop the fight before it begun, only to be stopped dead in his tracks. With a grunt of effort Cyborg began pushing Beastboy back, too distracted with the obvious threat to worry about the former boy wonder that silently jumped behind him.

"I'm sorry about this Victor," Nightwing apologized as he took a Taser from his utility belt and placed at the back of Cyborg's neck, effectively shorting out Cyborg's circuits, for however brief a time.

"Miss Martian, rendezvous at the teleporters," Nightwing ordered, "Raven what's your ETA."

"Right now," he heard a monotone voice say behind him, with a 20 year old man standing next to her, with close cut brown hair, icy blue eyes, and a scar going from the right side of his forehead, down across his right eye, and stopped at the corner of his mouth, and he was wearing a black biker's jacket with two parallel silver lines going down his arms and forming a circle around his biceps, a gray undershirt, tan cargo pants, and tan combat boots with two holsters sitting on his thighs and what looked like M1911 Colt pistols resting in them. Shortly after they arrived Miss Martian appeared and they grabbed Cyborg and teleported to Crime Alley in Gotham City.

With Superman…

Clark Kent, AKA Superman, was furious, not only had Batman somehow pulled off an escape that would have mad Houdini jealous, but he also found out that one of the few people who had the power to stop him had escaped from the Watchtower, right as they were to transfer him to the Ark. At this moment four people walked in, three men and a girl. The man on the far left was dress in a black zip-up hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black running shoes. The second man wore a purple wind breaker, a purple tank top, dark blue jeans, and purple Converse. The last male of the group wore a dark blue hoodie, a pair of sunglasses to conceal his eyes, a pair of ragged blue jeans, and brown work boots. The female of the group had on a dark red leather jacket, a light blue top, dark red jeans, and black combat boots.

"What are your names," Superman demanded.

"Our name is Legion," said the man on the left, and he sounded like many voices were speaking at once, "for we are many."

"Our name is Harbinger," stated the man in purple, "for we are the herald of destruction."

"Our name is Sovereign," stated the man in blue, " for we rule the weak minded."

"Our name is Justicar," stated the female, "for we are the judge of the wicked."

"What is your mission," Superman asked calmly.

"We are to bring our brother Arbiter to justice," they all said at once.

"Begone until you have brought him before," Superman ordered, pointing his hand toward the exit.

"All hail Superman," the four shouted before they left. With that Superman turned and looked out the window at the world he perfected.

"Your move Bruce," Superman said to no one, as he moved a bishop across the chess board.

So in all honesty this feels rushed and sloppy.

But just let me know what you think.

BTW pairings are as follows: Naruto x Poison Ivy, Logan x Cheshire, and OC x Catwoman


End file.
